


The Author in Love

by lattecaramel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Author Wonwoo, Crack, Fluff, M/M, babysitter junhui, cute daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: Wonwoo need a nanny for his daughter and Junhui filled in the position.Taking care of the cute daughter.& taking care of their pink fluttering heart too~
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Author in Love

“Hi, i am here for an interview with Mr Jeon”

“Oh, come in.” The front door opened to let Junhui enter. 

The door greeted a cute, bubbly man who Junhui knew for sure he was not the man he was looking for. 

“Hi, I am Soonyoung. I am Wonwoo's closest and bestest friend in the whole universe who is here to help you, Mr ?”

“Junhui, Wen Junhui”

Soonyoung passed him a bottle of orange juice that he randomly picked from Wonwoo’s fridge. “Please seat down”

“Thank you”.

“Oh Junhui. Just let loose. Don't be so tense. I believe you are the one recommended by The lovely Jihoon?”

“Hm.. Yes I am” It is hard to hear someone fond of the grumpy Jihoon except for those who are close to him. For Soonyoung to call him lovely. They might be really close that Junhui isn't aware of. 

“So, basically. U are hired. All you have to do is to take care of Nana, Wonwoo’s princess. She was a little reserved unlike his best uncle who is me. Wonwoo might be busy the whole few months due to meetings, concepts and writing where he needs to be totally focused and secluded.”

“Will that be ok?” a sudden low tone voice interrupts the flow. 

Junhui was stunned, looking at the handsome face who frequently grace local magazines. He had read a few interviews of the author to get to know the face and his characteristics before signing himself with a 5 months contract.

“I think it will be ok as long as she likes me. I gave myself a 2 days trial to make her like me and hopefully she will”. 

“That’s great. My princess preferences are your priority. You do know that you will have to stay here during the whole 5 months and make sure to feed her on time?”

“Yes, Jihoon had briefed me about the terms and conditions”.

“Ain't Jihoonie perfect Wonu?” Soonyoung who was clearly very fond of Jihoon. 

“Just ignore him Junhui. He tries to court Jihoon for 2 years and still hasn't got a yes as an answer.”

Junhui covered his mouth in shock. “So you are the self proclaimed tiger?”

“He talks about me?”

“I wont say that as much as he never says your name this whole time.”

“So what did he call Soonyoung then?”

“Idiot.”

Soonyoung's face blushed with his own unnecessary imagination. 

“Aww… i am his idiot.”

  
  


“Is he always this positive?”

  
  


“Papa~”

Small voice heard from across the room. A cute little girl wearing a hamster on piece while holding a fox plushie. She rubbed her eyes while walking sleepily to where the three of them were located. 

  
  


“Come here my princess. How are you my dear?”

“Sleepy.”

“Say Hi to uncle Junhui and Uncle Soonie.”

Nana half bow to both of them. “Hi~”

Junhui walked to Nana, kneeled down to match her height. Smiling as wide as he can. 

“Morning Princess. I’m Uncle Junnie. Do you want pancakes for breakfast?”

Her eyes sparkled with the word ‘pancake’. “I love pancakes and papa call me princess too.”

“Can I call you princess too?”. 

“Sure.”

“Lets go and make our pancakes~ ” Junhui held her hand and walked to the kitchen. Suddenly a realization hit, this is not his house. “oh ya, can i make one for her now?”

“Sure Junnie~” said both Wonwoo and Soonyoung teasing the new hired nanny. 

  
  


Junhui looked around the kitchen searching for pans and took some flour and egg from his bag. 

“Sorry, i didn't know if you have the ingredients needed. So, I dropped by to get some.”

Later he poured maple syrup on the hot fluffy souffle pancakes and served to the three pairs of eyes who looked at him in adoration. 

“No wonder Jihoonie highly praised you. The skills. Wonu, don't get fat in 3 months. Please. Can I come here and eat everyday? Please”

“Nope! I didn't hire Junnie to be a cook here. He should take care of Nana and not you.”

“Hm~~ am i still allowed to use the kitchen then?”

Nana nodded her head furiously. “I love Junnie’s pancake the most in the world. It tastes so good.”

People said, to win a man is from his tummy, and that very morning, Junhui had won not only one man but his daughter too. 

  
  


  * +



Wonwoo looked at his laptop, the description of the main character had so much trail from his original draft. This will be his first ‘’Boy’s Love Theme’. He must admit that he was really nervous yet, it can be exciting. WIth only rumour, a few TV channels had come and proposed to make it into a tv series. 

Main Character. Moonhui. 

A tall, slender. With a mole on top of his mouth. 

Further describing, the more he wrote, the more the characteristic of the main character mould into Junhui. 

Main Character 2. Wonhui. 

Wonhui? Is it his own subtle way of matching his and Junhui’s name?

  
  


Wonwoo put aside his draft and tried to focus but it came to no avail. Maybe he should draft the whole plot first before worrying about a name. He can just change the name later. What’s a big deal.

  
  


A sudden big laughter sounded and the resonance reached his room. Nana seems so much happier now. Wonwoo feels like he had lost his place in Nana’s heart. 

In just a week.. 

“Junnie Here, Junnie There.”

He walked out of the room searching for his princess and found both of them dancing to the famous kindergarten rhyme. “Barney Song”

“I love you, 

You love me, 

We are happy family, 

With a great big hug and a kiss for me to you.” and of course Nana will hug Junhui and Junhui swinging side to side happily. . 

“When you say you love me too”

Wonwoo clapped and made both turn to him. 

“Papa~” Wonwoo opened his arms and the little princess hurriedly to hug her papa. 

“Junnie~ lets hug papa too” 

Junhui hesitated. It's just less than a week. What if a hug makes his employer uncomfortable?

A warm touch felt on his hand, and pulled him into a ‘family hug’.

  
  


“Papa, Junnie made a delish chicken soup. It was so good”

“Every Junnie’s food is good, right princess?”

“Yes, Papa. Junnie Jjang.”

  
  


  * +



“Wonwoo, can i come in?”

“Sure” Looking at the clock, It had been 1 am. Why are the both of them still awake?

“I had made extra Darjeeling Tea. Do you want some?” Wonwoo looks at him. He can't take away his eyes from the soft looking Junhui, dressed in kitten print pajamas. 

“Thank you. Wanna drink together?”

Holding a tea cup in each hand, sipping warm tea in the middle of winter night, surrounded with Vanilla scent from the burning candle. 

“ You love Cats, don't you?”

“I do. They look so cute yet elegant. When they walk. The graceful steps explain the meaning of catwalk”.

“Cats and you have so many similarities. Both are beautiful”

“Do you know what kind of novel I wrote, Junnie?”

“I do, but I haven't read any yet. Looking at the reviews and words of appraisal from my friends. I guess it's the same range of Fifty Shades.”

“More or less, just BDSM is never my liking. Can I ask something personal?”

“Sure.” Personal questions should be ‘Do you have a boyfriend or Where is your hometown or What ice cream flavour is his favourite’. That’s the kind of personal questions Junhui expects but..

“What kinky stunt do you like?”

“What?”

“I mean, what rated scene would you like to read if you were my reader?”

“Oh~~ that scene. Hmm~ let me think if I can help you.”

Looking at the sudden flush of his nanny made Wonwoo's smiles widen. 

“I love slow and steady but heated kisses. A passionate one and each exploring each other's body. Kisses after kisses. When a rabbit tail toys, brush on one's skin. Or Maybe the dominant character wears just a tie when touching every inch of the partner’s body. Or maybe i don't really know. I hardly read a r-rated novels”.

“That's more than enough for the scene I am writing now Junnie. Thank you so much.” 

“ I should get going then. It’s almost 2”

That night, Wonwoo wrote in a new notebook, every scene that Junhui preferred. He opened a new tab and searched for a new black tie, rabbit tail toy, and a cat’s hairband. That gonna look so good on Junnie's head. 

  
  


  * +



“1 + 1 is bad Junnie.”

“It’s good. We can get extra cupcakes then.”

“It’s bad for your teeth Junnie.”

“Princess, what’s the fuss here my love”. The low tone radiating the love of his daughter made Junhui’s heart tingling. He shouldn't feel this way. He is just an employee and Wonwoo even has a daughter. Of course, he won't even have a chance when the battle is not even u for him.

“Junnie wanna buy 1+1 cupcake promo. It’s too much. It’s bad for teeth but Junnie said we can have more cakes.”

  
  


“Princess, 1+1 is good. We can have more cupcakes. We can give some to 

Soonie or Uncle Boo and even Uncle Jihoonie. So, you will only eat one.”

Nana frowned her face, thinking the solution was given by her papa. Junhui mouthed a silent ‘Thank You.’

“Maybe 1+1 is good. Hmm~~ Like Junnie can get Nana and papa. Together. One plus one. Am I right, papa?”

“Absolutely My Princess.” He pulled the red cheeks kitten into a ‘family hug’. “1 + 1 hug”

  
  


  * +



  
  


Junhui washed the remaining plates after putting Nana to sleep. Junhui seriously loves the princess, every day is a happy day for him. It had been 4 months since he stayed here. It's gonna be harder for him to let go of everything once the contract ends. Even worse since he realised his feelings for Wonwoo. Will he even have a chance? Wonwoo has a kid. A relationship with a guy must be off record, right?

“Junnie?” the low tone dashingly calling his name, carved a smile on Junhui’s face. Wonwoo always called him in this alluring tone. Is he calling everyone with the same tone too? It wasn't the case with Nana. Wonwoo talks like a baby with his princess. Double baby. 

They started to talk about anything. Almost every night, most of it to discuss more plot for Wonwoo’s new novel. That’s what Wonwoo said. Presume, it might be correct and more personal non novel related too, Like his favourite menu, best selfie pose and even his shoes size. 

“Junnie, where is the most domestic place to have the rated scene? I can't seem to visualise. I had used too much scenery in the shower, tub and even tv sofa and car. I am stuck.”

“Hm~~ Let see. They can have it in the laundry room or even on the kitchen top or teasing when the other cooks”.

“Can i try?”

“Try?”

“Can I try to stand behind you while you are making the tea now? I just wanna visualize it.”

“Sure”.

‘Please heart, please behave’ Junhui talking with himself. Trying to calm himself down. He can sense Wonhui breathe just behind him. When the man’s hand started to circle his waist. Junhui hiccups as he tries to hold his breath too much. 

“Cute” 

“Dont tease me” Junhui eyes started to fire up. 

Wonwoo kissed Junhui's shoulder, before he could move up to Junnie's neck. 

“Junnie~~”

Nana crying in the hallway searching for her Junnie. Her Junnie? That moment Wonwoo was sure of himself, Junnie not only won his heart but his princess too. 

  
  
  
  


“What’s wrong princess?”

“Papa, Junnie~ i am scared. I had a nightmare.”

“What nightmare my princess?”

Wonwoo hold up Nana, waiting for her answer. 

“I dreamt that Junnie leaves the house. Please Junnie. Dont go.”

“He won't go anyway, Dont worry Princess”.

“Promise, papa?”

“Promise.”

Junhui silent by the father-daughter declaration of his presents, he knew his contract ended soon. So why is Wonwoo making the promises with Nana? Hm~

The small hand reached out to Junhui. “Can three of us sleep together today? Please, papa”

“Please Junnie?”

The three of them entered Wonwoo’s room. “Just change to my clothes, or this baby princess will cry again”. He later passed a pink big jumper with kitten paws printed on the front and a short. 

Wonwoo internally screams “CUTE” seeing Junhui in his jumper, using his shorts, lying on his bed hugging his daughter in the middle to sleep. 

Seeing Nana had reached dreamland, Wonwoo try to make another conversation. 

“Do you like this room Junnie?”

“ It’s nice, the bed is comfy”

‘Noted’

  
  


  * +



  
  
  


“Wonu? You looked so tense. Here I made a hot choco for you.”

“I hate BDSM ideas as it is hard to visualize in writing”.

“Maybe you can just use silk clothes or maybe a dark room with just a glow in the dark condom? That can be different.”

“Oh Junnie~ you a life saver. Glow- in- dark. Naughty~”

“ I am just giving ideas. You looked too drained since dinner. So I googled a little bit for you.”

Wonwoo looked at the man in front of him in adoration. He takes care of Nana, he even cooks and now an idea bank? Junhui is perfect in every way. 

  
  
  


  * +



A hybrid tiger crashed the house doorbell non-stop. 

“Move Soonnie.”

Wonwoo holding Nana’s hand appears from behind entering the pincode of the house. 

“Why are the three of you here anyway?”

“Junnie, Junnie”

Junnie appeared from the room with wet hair, indicating the absence from opening the door due to him being in the shower.

Jihoon holded a cupcake in the middle of Soonyoung and Seungkwan. 

“Happy Birthday to you.”

Wonwoo’s eyes enlarge. 

‘Junnie’s birthday?’

“Thank you.”

“Lets double celebrate yours and mine and let's eat” Soonyoung showed his hand holding a big bag of food. 

  * +



“Junnie,a present for u.” Nana passed him a card after the rest of the guests went home. 

Junhui opened the card and saw a drawing of her holding two men side by side. “Papa & Nana & Junnie - Happy Family”

Junhui helds up the little princes and showered her with kisses. 

“Papa~ look at my drawing.” Junhui tried to snatch the card away but Wonwoo was faster than that. “Family”

“Papa, faster give Junnie Birthday kisses too. Like you always give me.”

Wonwoo hugged both of them together and pressed his lips on Junhui’s cheek. 

“The other side, Papa?” Wonwoo smiled and kissed the other side too. Junhui’s ears are getting redder and redder. 

“Ok Papa, Junnie. Happy Birthday. I wanna sleep. Playing with Uncle Soonie always makes me tired. Nite nite~~”

  * +



“Junnie, may i come in?”

“Hop in”

Being in Junhui’s room is different. Especially when the air is shared by both of them. 

“It’s still 10 minutes in your birthday. Sorry, I didn't. Know. I wanna give this later but I guess today is a great time too.”

“It’s ok Wonu, You don't have to trouble yourself.”

Wonwoo took out a box and a bracelet in it. He placed it on Junhui’s left hand. “It has your name. I ordered it last month.”

“It’s beautiful. Thank you”

“Junnie, will you grant me the honour to court you? Will you be willing to jump on a boat of a relationship with me? The ordinary guy with a daughter.”

“Are you serious? But.. you have a daughter. Will you even like men?”

“I am always a bisexual. I told in an interview. It had never been a secret”.

Junhui cupped his face. Embarrassed with his own assumptions he made about Wonwoo. 

“Junnie~~ Hm, do you need more time to answer?”

“No, Wonu, I.. I always like you too. I am delighted too.”

“Can i have the honour to kiss you?”

“I thought u will never ask”

Wonhui pressed their lips together. 

Today is Junhui or Wonwoo’s birthday?

  
  


  * +



Junhui opened his eyes, greeted by dark red wine hair.

An arm engulfing his waist tightened his embrace. 

“Good Morning Junnie” 

The door opened, a sleepy little princess in a cat onesie entering the room. 

“Junnie, papa gone.”

“Papa here, My princess.”

“Papa~ Morning~ Junnie Morning~”

Nana jumped on Junhui’s bed. Settle herself in the middle of them.

Wonwoo wrote a mental note to always lock their door in the future so this won't happen. 

“Nana~ papa wanna ask something”

“Junnie, can we have french toast?”

Junhui bopped Nana’s little nose. “Of course, princess but you have to help me whisk the egg. ok?”

“Ok~~”

“Nana~~ papa wanna ask something”

“Sorry papa”

“If Junnie became Nana’s appa. Will Nana like it?”

“Junnie gonna be Nana’s appa? Nana loves it. Nana can call Junnie appa? Appa~~”

Junhui’s heart flutters with uwuness. Appa~~ He loves it. 

  
  


  * +



“Uncle Jihoonie!!” Nana’s jump on Jihoon’s lap hugging her actual favourite uncle. 

“Aww~~ uri princess.”

“Wanna know a secret?”

“What?”

“Papa said, now Junnie is my appa”.

Soonyoung, Jihoon and Seungkwan moved straight to the kitchen just to find the always stoic Wonwoo now smiling brightly back hugging Junhui who was busy arranging the dimsum that Seungkwan brought. 

“Ehem~~ You wanna a nanny or u wanna be a daddy, Mr Jeon?” laughter, whistling teasing the new formed couple filled the kitchen. 

Junhui hides his face behind Wonwoo's shoulder when they continue teasing them after dinner. 

“Why Wonu? Junnie, you didn't know the adventure you are going into.”

“What the hell Soonyoung?” Wonwoo tried to smashed Soonyoung’s words.

“Or maybe Junnie likes the adventure. Let them be Soonie. Enough teasing them” Jihoonie tried to control his active tiger. 

Before exiting the house, Soonyoung whispered something that made Junhui blushed even more. 

  
  


  * \+ 



“What did the idiot Soonyoung tell you, Junnie?” Wonwoo pulled Junhui closer under the blanket of Wonwoo’s room. Soon, their room. 

Junhui hid himself on Wonwoo’s toned chest. He later whispered to the author’s ear.

“He said to be ready.”

“Ready?”

“To try all scenes that you wrote in your novels”

Wonwoo laughed hard upon knowing. 

“Idiot Soonyoung. That’s novel, fictional while you are here, factual. I won't force anything on you without your willingness. So don't worry Junnie, we will try what you want and won't anything that you don't want too.” 

Wonwoo took out his notebook from the side table. 

“This book has all your ideas. All the scenes that I asked you, and I might have accidentally bought all the items you said in your ideas. As much as I want that, I also want to know my Junnie by heart. Even more. So, don't worry my Junnie. We will only do it when you are ready. Ok Baby?”

“Ok daddy~”

A hard clothed member poked Junhui’s stomach. 

“Wonu~~”

  
  
  


  * +



  
  


> **Special Thanks**
> 
> “Thank you to My princess, Nana and beloved fiancé, Junhui. 
> 
> Thanks also to all teams, editorial, idea, packaging, editing, designing and many more. 
> 
> Special thanks to my manager, Soonyoung. Mr Rep, Lee Jihoon and my assistant Seungkwan and most importantly, 
> 
> Thanks to all my beloved readers. Won Kittens~
> 
> Please enjoy the new novel~
> 
> **“Love At First Pancake”**

  
  


  * +



Junhui, Wonwoo and Nana settled in front of the TV dancing to the kindergarten rhyme that Nana just freshly learned in school today.

  
  
  
  
  


“Baby Shark doo doo, doo doo doo doo

Baby Shark doo doo, doo doo doo doo

Baby Shark doo doo, doo doo doo doo

Baby Shark” 

Junhui and Wonwoo attack both Nana’s cheeks from two sides.

“Appa Shark doo doo, doo doo doo doo

Appa Shark doo doo, doo doo doo doo

Appa Shark doo doo, doo doo doo doo

Appa Shark”

They changed their target and kissed all over Junhui. And finally

  
  


“Papa Shark doo doo, doo doo doo doo

Papa Shark doo doo, doo doo doo doo

Papa Shark doo doo, doo doo doo doo

Papa Shark”

Wonwoo hugged his princess and his fiancé, and kissed both of them alternately, 

The family portrait. Finally be completed. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
